


Sunshine Kitty

by bobohyunee



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Estranhos para amantes, HwanJo, M/M, Ravwoong, oneus - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohyunee/pseuds/bobohyunee
Summary: Youngjo e Hwangwoong têm estigmas em seus corações, essas deixadas como uma lembrança frequente de seus relacionamentos recentes que mancharam não somente a pele, mas também seus sentimentos com hematomas lancinantes e ondas instáveis de insegurança.Todavia, assim como o recomeço pode ser uma novidade na vida de Hwangwoong, uma exceção para introduzir Youngjo nela também a de ser considerada desde que este esteja disposto a deixá-lo reatar sua confiança para que, então, possa convidá-lo para navegar em uma pluralidade de instantes ao seu lado.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Postada também na minha conta no spirit e wattpad sob o user yeosamblue.

Prólogo:  
Coração-granada.

"Seu truque principal  
foi me fazer acreditar que era real,  
e que o amor desaparecer do dia para a noite  
era normal  
ilusionista"  
@akapoeta (João Doederlein)

Era dia 26 de agosto, uma quarta-feira ensolarada típica de primavera com pássaros cantando logo ao lado da janela da sala de estar, ao mesmo tempo que montavam habilidosamente seus ninhos nos galhos um pouco estreitos da única árvore que Yeo Hwangwoong possuía em seu quintal. Parecia a personificação definição do que imaginava ser o dia perfeito para se fazer aniversário, algo como o que sua mente criava ao ler os livros de romance que arrebatavam-no.

Entretanto, Hwangwoong estava completando seu vigésimo quinto ano de vida, mas não tinha motivo algum para comemorar desde que a única pessoa que desejava ter ao seu lado naquele momento estava ocupada demais em uma reunião com colegas de trabalho.

E debruçado no batente da janela, sentindo a leve brisa matinal batendo contra seu rosto, Hwangwoong preferiu acreditar que era realmente mais importante para o seu namorado ser bem-sucedido financeiramente do que perder um dia como aquele trancado em casa ao seu lado maratonando algum filme que ele nem mesmo gostava.

— Sinto que estou sendo um peso para Dongju — Hwangwoong suspirou, saindo da posição apenas para agarrar a gata e apoiá-la contra seu peito enquanto encostava novamente as costelas no batente. Os dedos correram entre os pelos macios, brincando perto das orelhas. — O que acha, Sunwer?

Dongju nunca foi ninguém que se preocupava com todo aquele à-bê-cê de um relacionamento, mas Hwangwoong realmente gostava dele e pensou que se suportasse por um tempo, caso cultivasse aquele amor até então unilateral demonstrando o quanto gostava dele, Dongju iria retribuir algum dia. No entanto, dois anos tinham ido, Hwangwoong se esforçava para manter ideias positivas em mente sempre que pensava em seu relacionamento, talvez o ditado de quem espera sempre alcança pudesse demorar um pouco mais para se concretizar.

Doía ouvir de seus familiares, amigos, ou de qualquer outra pessoa próxima de si que Dongju não o amava e nunca iria amar, e então, aceitou quando o namorado exigiu que se afastasse das pessoas que colocavam-no para baixo. No momento, pareceu certo, também soou como se o Son estivesse finalmente se preocupando consigo. Infelizmente, tudo apenas parecia, nada era real.

Perdeu amigos, brigou com familiares, afastou-se dos pais, e Dongju ainda não havia se aproximado como esperado.

Aquele era o terceiro ano, e Hwangwoong ainda não tinha alcançado, nem mesmo recebido o carinho que vinha esperando ter desde que se aproximou do Son. Na verdade, podia notar sem muito esforço que era totalmente o contrário, Dongju parecia mais distante a cada dia.


	2. 01: Habitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwangwoong suspirou decidindo deixá-lo ali por um tempo, afinal Mingi havia feito muito por si e não só naquele dia, mas desde sempre. Com uma das mãos no ombro do Song Hwangwoong direcionou a outra para os cabelos negros que estavam longos o bastante para que pudesse colocá-los entre seus dedos até desaparecem entre os fios macios.
> 
> — Obrigado.
> 
> — Hm? — Indagou erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo, deixando o queixo descansar sobre a costela.
> 
> — Obrigado... Por estar sempre comigo, por cuidar de mim sempre que eu preciso, por nunca me deixar sozinho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo anterior, notas finais, estão os links desta mesma estória postada no Spirit e Wattpad, por mim.

Capítulo 01:  
Habitar.

"É estar aqui e com você porque quero, não porque preciso.  
Habitar."  
@akapoeta (João Doederlein)

Dia 26 de agosto chegou tão rápido que Hwangwoong mal viu julho passar, quase como se mais da metade de um mês tivesse acontecido dentro de uma única semana. 

Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada, mesmo quando ainda era de manhã, o sol já podia incomodar quem ousasse ficar exposto por certo tempo, condição típica de primavera, com os pássaros cantando logo ao lado da janela da sala de estar, ao mesmo tempo, montavam habilidosamente seus ninhos nos galhos estreitos da única árvore que Yeo Hwangwoong possuía em seu quintal. Parecia a personificação do que imaginava ser o dia perfeito para se fazer aniversário, algo como o que sua mente criava ao ler os livros de romance que arrebatavam-no completamente.

Entretanto, Hwangwoong estava completando seu vigésimo quinto ano de vida, mas não tinha motivo algum para comemorar desde que a única pessoa que desejava ter ao seu lado naquele momento estava ocupada demais em uma reunião com colegas de trabalho.

Enquanto estava debruçado no batente da janela que ocupava o centro da parede principal da sala de estar, sentindo a leve brisa matinal batendo contra seu rosto como um alarme fresco, Hwangwoong preferiu acreditar que era realmente mais importante para o seu namorado ser bem-sucedido financeiramente do que perder um dia como aquele trancado em casa ao seu lado maratonando algum filme que ele nem mesmo gostava.

— Sinto que estou sendo um peso para Dongju. — Suspirou, saindo da posição apenas para agarrar a gata que se esfregava, vez ou outra atingindo o dono com cabeçadas gentis, apoiando-a contra seu peito enquanto encostava novamente as costelas no batente. Os dedos correram entre os pelos macios brincando perto das orelhas, os olhos que antes mantinham-se presos no movimento quase imperceptível das nuvens voltou para a gatinha que ronronava com o carinho. — O que acha, Sunwer?

Dongju nunca foi ninguém que se preocupava com todo aquele á-bê-cê de um relacionamento, mas Hwangwoong realmente gostava dele, talvez mais do que já havia gostado de qualquer outra pessoa com quem se relacionou antes de conhecê-lo - maldito dia em que perdeu o ônibus, pegou uma chuva forte e riu do garoto desajeitado que deixou seu guarda-chuva voar. Yeo pensou que se suportasse por um tempo, caso cultivasse aquele amor até então unilateral, demonstrando o quanto gostava dele, Dongju iria retribuir algum dia. No entanto, dois anos tinham ido, Hwangwoong se esforçava para manter ideias positivas em mente sempre que pensava em seu relacionamento, talvez o ditado de quem espera sempre alcança pudesse demorar um pouco mais do que o esperado para se concretizar.

Porém, durante o tempo em que esperava pelo tal, Hwangwoong sentiu-se machucado ao ouvir de seus familiares, amigos, ou de qualquer outra pessoa próxima de si, que Dongju não o amava e nunca iria amar, e então, aceitou quando o namorado exigiu que se afastasse das pessoas que colocavam-no para baixo. No momento, pareceu o mais certo a se fazer, também soou como se o Son estivesse finalmente se preocupando consigo. Infelizmente, tudo apenas parecia, nada era real.

Aquele era o terceiro ano, e Hwangwoong ainda não tinha alcançado, nem mesmo recebido o carinho que vinha esperando ter desde que se aproximou do Son. Na verdade, podia notar sem muito esforço que era totalmente o contrário, Dongju parecia mais distante a cada dia. Sempre tratando-o como se fosse um irmãozinho frágil ou um amigo próximo, menos como namorado.

Yeo mal percebeu quando tudo começou, mas perdeu amigos, brigou com familiares, afastou-se dos pais, e Dongju ainda não havia se aproximado como o planejado. 

Batidas pesadas soaram desajeitadas contra a madeira da porta ecoando pelo cômodo, Hwangwoong deixou Sunwer no sofá, ajeitando o suéter torto no tronco antes de seguir para porta, confuso sobre quem poderia estar lhe procurando tão perto do horário do almoço. E surpreendendo-o ainda mais, Dongju quem esperava na porta com as mãos cobertas pelas alças de sacolas plásticas que por serem transparente, entregavam o conteúdo; Dongju tinha trazido seu prato favorito e muitos acompanhamentos.

— Você… porque não veio mais cedo?

— Hoje é quarta-feira, eu não preciso trabalhar cedo, então desliguei o alarme. — Disse tirando os sapatos dos pés sem nem mesmo usar as mãos, deixando-os no corredor enquanto seguia para a cozinha com Hwangwoong atrás pensando em como aborda-lo.

Hwangwoong tinha passado parte da noite em claro encarando o teto cheio de sombras enquanto ensaiava diversas maneiras de abordar Dongju, de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo em relação ao nós que deveria existir entre eles. Entretanto, quando abriu a porta para o garoto que tocava a campainha ansioso demais com seu almoço em uma sacola e o sorriso bonito que ressaltava as bochechas redondas, Hwangwoong esqueceu-se completamente de tudo que devia jogar para fora.

Perdido em sua própria mente, Yeo continuou caminhando logo atrás de Dongju, até que tropeçou na ponta enrolada do tapete comprido que ficava em frente a pia, por pouco não indo de encontro ao chão.

— Oh, droga! — Dongju xingou quando o barulho de Hwangwoong escorregando soou, surpreendendo-o. Ao virar, encontrou o namorado agarrado a pia com a um dos joelhos dobrados. — Hwangwoong, você se machucou?

— Está tudo bem, só vai ficar um pouco dolorido.

— Você é tão desastrado! — Riu. — Nem sei como ainda fico surpreso com esses pequenos acidentes.

Hwangwoong sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o tom usado, não era algo que esperava ouvir do namorado, tampouco vê-lo tão desinteressado.

— Hm… — murmurou sem graça. — Eu esperei por você ontem.

— Oh! Desculpe-me por isso, Woonggie. Esqueci que tínhamos combinado de sair.

— Esqueceu? — perguntou, surpreso. — Eu estou falando sobre a mais de uma semana. Você prometeu que viria passar o dia comigo.

— Bom, em vista do quanto você fala, não é uma surpresa que eu tenha esquecido algo. — Hwangwoong não disfarçou a decepção em seu rosto, mas Dongju riu ao levantar ambas as mãos. — Ok, ok. Desculpe-me. Só estava brincando, você parece tão estressado.

Hwangwoong respirou fundo.

— Esse tipo de brincadeira só me deixa mais estressado. 

— Aparentemente tudo tem lhe deixado estressado ultimamente, especificamente, tudo o que eu faço, não?

— Talvez. — Hwangwoong respirou fundo, os braços que descansavam cruzados sobre o peito caíram nas laterais do corpo, balançando suavemente. — Nós… podemos conversar?

— Certo. Vem, vamos sentar um pouco, assim você fica mais calmo. Não faz bem para alguém tão pequeno manter tanta raiva. — Disse, puxando Yeo para sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado, mas não sem antes empurrar a gatinha de pelo alaranjado que saiu da almofada ronronando. — Já disse que esse seu bichinho enche os móveis de pelo? 

— Dongju — repreendeu, puxando para seu colo a almofada que estava sendo agredida.

— Tudo bem. Sobre o que quer falar?

— Você me deixou esperando de novo… ontem, hoje.

— Eu prometi que viria ontem, consigo me lembrar disso, mas você sabe que anteontem foi a formatura de Giwook, não? — indagou retórico. Hwangwoong nem mesmo sabia quem era Giwook, mas preferiu não questionar. — Dongmyeong e Geonhak queriam fazer algo entre nós para comemorar depois que ele jantasse com os pais, então combinamos de almoçar com ele hoje.

— Almoçar? São quase oito horas da noite. E o que custava enviar uma mensagem?

— Foi tudo muito rápido. Geonhak passou para me buscar no laboratório, ele ficou me apressando e eu acabei esquecendo o celular. — explicou, virando-se para ele, Dongju buscou por suas mãos e as entrelaçou, mas o Yeo tratou de soltá-las. — Desculpe-me.

— Você sempre me pede desculpas e nunca tenta fazer diferente. Não consegue perceber isso?

— E você sempre tenta jogar a culpa de tudo em mim.

— Dongju, diga-me como todas as nossas discussões acabaram? Quem sempre tem que ir pedir desculpas? 

— Se você tem errado tanto, eu não posso simplesmente passar a mão na sua cabeça.

— Fui eu quem combinou de sair com o namorado mas teve que desmarcar porque tinha compromissos urgentes? Eu quem marquei de comemorar o aniversário com você mais simplesmente achei algo para fazer e "esqueci" de avisar? 

— Eu não podia deixar o meu irmão…

— Mas podia deixar seu namorado esperando sem nenhuma explicação?

Dongju respirou fundo ajeitando sua postura.

— Olha, eu não vim aqui para ficar ouvindo os seus surtos, eu tenho um monte de coisas para fazer, até mesmo coisas do trabalho, porém, deixei tudo para vir vê-lo, mas se não me quiser aqui é mais fácil me mandar embora. 

— Viu como você coloca qualquer coisa acima de mim? Seja trabalho, seus amigos, encontros com o seu irmão, não importa o que, tudo parece melhor do que nós.

— Eu vou embora. — levantou-se.

— Não! — Exclamou Hwangwoong, segurando-o pelo pulso. — Preciso dizer algo.

Com um suspiro cansado Dongju voltou a sentar-se no sofá, agora mantendo os olhos em seus próprios pés.

— Pode falar logo?

— Dongju… eu não sei ao certo como dizer isso. — confessou, soltando a respiração que nem havia notado que estava prendendo enquanto encarava o namorado, ou ex-namorado. — eu...

— Oras! — Riu. — Só tem um jeito de fazer isso, apenas diga logo que eu tenho algo mais importante para falar.

Apesar de não imaginar algo que pudesse ser mais importante do que o que estava prestes a anunciar, Hwangwoong respirou fundo reunindo coragem para empurrar para fora aquelas palavras entaladas em sua garganta antes que viessem a sufoca-lo.

Com o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes, Hwangwoong inclinou-se para frente apoiando os cotovelos sobre as coxas, desviando o olhar de Dongju para o piso escuro, os nós dos dedos perdiam a cor com a força em que exercia no aperto das mãos.

— Eu… nós… Dongju eu acho que devemos terminar.

— Terminar? — repetiu em um tom mais alto, e Hwangwoong precisou de alguns minutos para confirmar, balançando a cabeça em concordância. — Está dizendo que nós devemos nos separar, acabar com o namoro... Esse terminar?

— Sim.

Dongju parecia surpreso, e Hwangwoong teve que desviar novamente o olhar antes que 

— Olha, eu pensei… — tentou justificar, mas foi cortado por uma risada sem graça. Hwangwoong levantou os olhos, confuso com a reação inesperada do Son.

— Parece que pensamos a mesma coisa, Woonggie! — exclamou. — Você podia ter dito isso imediatamente ao invés de ter enrolado desde que cheguei.

— Você queria… terminar?

— Estive pensando sobre isso a semana toda, acho que não temos química suficiente para ser um casal, sabe? Mas é claro que eu não iria fazer isso agora, hoje é seu aniversário.

— Hm — murmurou. — Então… o que tem para me dizer?

— Ah! Nada importante. — Dongju sorriu, assumindo uma expressão mais animada. — Só queria comentar sobre Yonghoon e Dongmyeong. Acredita que eles estão em uma competição boba para ver quem conquista um cara da universidade primeiro?

— Não é algo tão surpreendente.

— Certo. — Entrelaçou os dedos, olhando para os nós ficando avermelhados após apertar-nos como se fosse algo realmente interessante. — Há mais uma coisa.

— Hm.

— Eu… eu conheci alguém.

O Yeo se esforçou para ignorar o aperto doloroso que deixou o peito pesado, como se uma mão esmagasse seu coração deixando o excesso escapar escorregadio entre os dedos dando um fiozinho de esperança que se esvaia a cada suspiro embargado pelo tom choroso que já não podia segurar. A primeira lágrima que caiu, deixando um traço quente pela lateral do rosto foi rapidamente enxuto, Hwangwoong não queria que o Son o visse chorando.

— Quando?

— Faz alguns dias, uma semana talvez, eu não sou muito bom com datas. — Disse, Hwangwoong balançou a cabeça em concordância, engolindo o choro preso que ardia na garganta. — Nós estávamos na mesma fila de um supermercado, não foi algo planejado, nós apenas nos esbarramos e algumas das compras dele caíram, eu tentei ajudar mas ele ficou bravo comigo. — riu sem graça, movendo os pés sobre o tapete felpudo. — Ele me odiou desde o primeiro instante e eu nem prestei atenção em nada, só devolvi os xingamentos. Então, nós nos encontramos mais uma vez e ele foi mais simpático, pediu desculpas e me ofereceu tteokbokki.

— Você aceitou? — A voz embargada falhou no início com um miado tímido. Dongju demorou para responder, porém, não negou. — Quando? Porque não me contou?

— Não pensei que chegaria a esse ponto. — Dongju inclinou a cabeça para encará-lo. — Desculpe-me por esconder isso.

— Eu… eu… — Hwangwoong estava frustrado. Todas as palavras que tinha aprendido desde os primeiros meses de vida até sua idade atual pareciam não ter o significado certo para o que estava sentindo, era apenas dor e confusão. — Não sei como, nem o que dizer.

— Não há nada que você tenha que dizer, Woong. Acho que você já faz muito para que nós déssemos certo, infelizmente não foi o suficiente, eu ainda não consigo sentir o mesmo por você. Talvez...

— Mas ainda temos tempo! — interrompeu Hwangwoong, assustado com o olhar frio do Son e o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando. — Você não pode desistir assim, do nada.

— FORAM TRÊS ANOS! — Dongju gritou, exasperado com a insistência do Yeo. Todavia, arrependeu-se assim que os olhos pequenos transbordaram. — Hwang…

— É melhor você ir embora. 

— Certo. Eu… volto depois, então.

— Nós já terminamos, não? Agora você conheceu alguém e nós nem parecemos um casal. 

E Dongju realmente foi, saindo apressado calçando os sapatos de qualquer jeito, sem olhar para trás, sem derrubar uma única lágrima, sem tentar, sem insistir. 

De repente Hwangwoong pareceu compreender como o mar sentia-se em relação aos ondas, especificamente quando as deixava crescer, como se estivesse expulsando-as de seu território para logo em seguida puxá-las novamente para si. Era assim que sentia-se em relação a Dongju, pois logo que o som da porta se fechando ruidosamente com o empurrão, Yeo Hwangwoong sentiu vontade de correr e abraçá-lo, mas não iria fazê-lo.

Hwangwoong sentiu-se como uma das geleiras dos polos terrestres durante o degelo decorrente do crescente aquecimento global quando Son Dongju saiu de sua casa com um sorriso sombrio e os ombros levede, parecendo não se importar realmente com os sentimentos alheios. Infelizmente, sabia que aquela era um traço da personalidade do Son, porém, não deixava de sentir-se cada vez pior diante do constante descaso, e o pior é que nem mesmo se sentia quente, mas o calor das lágrimas escorrendo espontaneamente por sua face era o suficiente para concluir que derretia igual um daqueles gigantescos blocos de gelo.

A contagem regressiva iniciou-se; Yeo Hwangwoong sentou-se no sofá, apoiou a cabeça no braço gélido do móvel e a caixa torácica sacudiu ao que a granada explodiu deixando os cacos de seu coração caírem ruidosamente no vazio do peito, como um copo de vidro partindo-se em cacos no chão.

[...]

Song Mingi chegou tão rápido à casa do Yeo quanto atendeu o telefone ao ver o apelido que havia dado a ele brilhando na tela de seu celular. E apesar da voz embargada com que exigiu sua presença, se possível imediatamente, Mingi não esperava encontrá-lo com os olhos inchados e o rosto vermelho completamente úmido pelas lágrimas que caíam abundantemente. 

Mingi nunca havia passado por uma situação semelhante a de Hwangwoong, todavia, estando sempre tão próximo, fazendo o possível para ajudá-lo sem interferir mais do que o lhe era permitido, o Song sentia-se parte daquela confusão que atormentava o amigo e não hesitou em deixar que suas lágrimas rolassem ao confortá-lo em seus braços.

— Nós podemos passar o fim de semana com os seus avós. — sugeriu Mingi quando Hwangwoong já estava mais calmo, sem lágrimas ou resmungos arrependidos. — Faz tempo que você não vai visitá-los, além disso, estamos perto da colheita e provavelmente deve ter muito trabalho. 

— Pode ser legal. — Hwangwoong concordou, apesar voz ainda trêmula, realmente concordava com a ideia de Mingi. Ficar com os avós no sítio da família e passear pelos campos de uva era como uma terapia.

— Se você quiser eu também posso ir, assim nós dois iremos ajudar eles.

— Ya! — exclamou Hwangwoong. — Você quer ir para ajudar ou só quer comer todas uvas?

— É claro que não! — Mingi negou risonho, contente por ter conseguido fazer o amigo sorrir. — Garanto que todas elas, eu não darei conta de comer, mas farei um esforço para aproveitar enquanto tiver espaço.— Espero que não se esforce muito. Há tanto espaço aí, — apontou para Mingi, referindo-se a sua altura — que meus avós correm o risco de perder toda a plantação.

Num instante Mingi estava em uma das pontas do sofá com os pés de Hwangwoong em seu colo, e em um piscar de olhos já estava de joelhos no móvel com as mãos lutando para alcançar as costelas dele mesmo com os braços bloqueando seu avanço. Em segundos o cômodo foi preenchido pelas gargalhadas de Hwangwoong, que havia recebido como vingança pela piada com a altura do amigo uma seção de cócegas, junto a risada escandalosa de Mingi.

— Min...Mingi! — Hwangwoong tentou chamá-lo diversas vezes entre as risadas que lhe tiravam o fôlego, ao mesmo tempo que tentava impedir que as cócegas continuassem agarrando os pulsos de Mingi para afastá-lo. — MINGI! 

Cansado de lutar contra o aperto de Hwangwoong para manter a brincadeira Mingi recuou ainda rindo, a cabeça descansou sob o peito de Hwangwoong sentindo os batimentos acelerados e o corpo abaixo trêmulo pelos risos.

— Idiota! — xingou batendo na cabeça de Mingi após recuperar-se.

— Shiu! Estou descansando.

— Eu não sou um travesseiro, Mingi! — Reclamou agitando-se sob o corpo pesado do Song. 

Não era realmente desconfortável, Mingi nem estava totalmente sobre ele, parte de seu corpo estava no sofá e a outra em Hwangwoong.

— Hm… mas é confortável. — Murmurou abraçando-o como pôde para impedir que ele o jogasse no chão.

Hwangwoong suspirou decidindo deixá-lo ali por um tempo, afinal Mingi havia feito muito por si e não só naquele dia, mas desde sempre. Com uma das mãos no ombro do Song Hwangwoong direcionou a outra para os cabelos negros que estavam longos o bastante para que pudesse colocá-los entre seus dedos até desaparecem entre os fios macios.

— Obrigado.

— Hm? — Indagou erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo, deixando o queixo descansar sobre a costela.

— Obrigado... Por estar sempre comigo, por cuidar de mim sempre que eu preciso, por nunca me deixar sozinho. — Acrescentou Hwangwoong com um sorriso envergonhado. 

— Eu gosto de estar com você Woongie. Gosto de cuidar de você, de abraçá-lo e de ser alguém em quem você pode confiar.

— Droga, eu não sei mais o que dizer. — Disse olhando para o teto na intenção de evitar Mingi. — Não estou acostumado com esse seu lado fofo.

— Não se acostume, só estou sendo legal porque você vai fazer meu prato favorito para o jantar.

**Author's Note:**

> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/sunshine-kitty-19942007  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/258441532?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=yeosamblue&wp_originator=5YigTjuqRtNQE%2F%2BnOXLHGL4rjvA9ZBXVKrXIkPTlL1y%2FPvXU2nRFgl841ivSG%2FuDX59NU%2FM7MFNQeb6qTW2QL9tFwiVHLkPp3fUMFutFCn0MHQyW6ev7kqUPS3xY2dBb 
> 
> Agradeço imensamente a quem leu <333


End file.
